As Long As You're Mine
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare and Eli are going strong, but when his cool and beautiful ex girlfriend breezes into town, Clare can't help but be jealous. What will she do to make sure Eli's really hers? Longer than my other Eclare fic's .
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Mine

Clare and Eli are going strong, but when his cool and beautiful ex girlfriend breezes into town, Clare can't help but be jealous. What will she do to make sure Eli's really hers? Longer than my other Eclare fic's .

…...

*Preview*

Clare and Eli were hanging out at the park with Adam. They were all laughing and having fun. Just then Adam went to the bathroom. Clare looked at Eli. They had been dating for 3 months and Clare had never been so happy.

"I love you" Clare said and Eli smiled

"I love you too." he kissed her lightly "Can you believe that we have been together for 3 months?" He said as he put his arm around her

"I know its seems like only yesterday you were a huge jerk a broke my glasses." Clare teased. Eli looked at her

"Oh I am jerk? Huh? Well let me show you how big of a jerk I am." and Eli leaned over and began to tickle her. She cried out

"Eli" as she laughed "Stop." she pushed him off of her. Then he kissed her. Adam called over

"Once you two love birds are done, come join in our game of ultimate freebies." he said

"Wanna?" Eli said

"Lets go." they climbed out of the back of his hearse. As they threw the freebies, Adam threw it far past Eli. Eli ran after it. And it stopped right in front of a gorgeous girl all in black.

"Well, long time no see." she said

"Amy?" he said

"Who else?" then she hugged Eli and Eli hugged her back. Clare curiously walked over

"How have you been?" he said "When did you get here?"

"i am only here for the weekend. You?"  
"Well I go to Degrassi now." Eli said

"Wow. Cool." she smiled.

"Hi, who is this?" Clare said trying not to let her jealousy shine through

"This is my ex girlfriend Amy." he said. Then he smiled and put his arm around Clare "Amy this is my girlfriend Clare" Amy looked up and down Clare. She smirked. Clare knew why, she and Eli were totally opposites. Where Amy and Eli were closer alike. She gave Eli a look. Clare knew that look. The look Jenna gave KC. The look that lead Clare to one heartbreak, could it be possible that the guy she thought was so different, would just be like all the other?


	2. Chapter 2

"So nice to meet you Clare." Amy said. She extended her hand, and Clare took it

"Like wise."

"Anyway."she slyly looked ta Eli "We have to catch up."

"Well we all were gonna go to the Dot." he said "Wanna come." He said

"Sure. Sounds like a blast." She laughed as she saw the hearse "Still got that ugly old thing?" she teased

"Hey, Morty is family." Eli said proudly

"Well I like it." Clare said. Eli looked at her

"That's my girl." and he kissed the side of her head.

"Well I will follow you over." Amy said. "See you there." as Clare and Eli climbed into his car she looked at him

"So Amy,"

"Yeah, surprise. haven't seen her since I moved here." Eli said

"How long were together?"

"Long time." Eli said

"How long?" Clare was scared

"2"

"2 months?"

"No years." Eli pulled out of the parking area."

"2 years?" Clare was surprised

"Yeah but it was over 6 months ago when we broke up." he told her he put one hand over hers which were her lap "You have got nothing to worry about." he assured her.

"I wasn't." she lied

"Good." he pulled up to the Dot.

"Hey, why don't we just go back to my house? My dad is working and my mom has choir, we could rent a movie, you know just us?"

"Come on, you will love Amy. She is pretty cool." Clare did not want to spend time with Eli gorgeous ex-girlfriend.

"Fine." she said she unbuckled her seat belt.

…...

The more Clare spent time with Eli and Amy the more her jealously burned. How could she not be? Amy was Eli, with boobs. And Clare was so different from Eli.

"So how did you meet?" Adam asked

"Well," Amy said

"We meet at a friends birthday." Eli told them

"Yeah, this dork shows up late, and then trips into the cake." Amy explains laughing "I cleaned off cake off of him. Then he asked for my number." she said

"Oh really?" Clare said she looked down

"So how did you two meet?" Amy asked and Eli's face lit up when he said

"Well I ran over her glasses." he laughed. Clare smiled at the look on Eli's face.

"Yeah we didn't hang out until we got paired up in English."  
"Then I got miss goodie good to skip." Eli said

"Only to do work."

"And I got her act alike a fool"

"How?" Amy asked

"I got her scream in public."

""Then he refused to do it too." Clare said

"Not my style." Eli said

"Yeah he is a jerk." Clare said and Eli put his arm around pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"Yup but I am your jerk." he told her.

"Aw aren't you too cute." Amy said, but her voice was not sincere. Clare noticed that.

"I know." Eli however did not. He did however pick up on that Clare was uncomfortable. "Hey you still wanna do that movie?" he asked silently

"I kinda just want to go home." she told him

"Ok. I will bring you."

"thanks." Clare said

"Well bye Amy." he said and Amy got up and hugged Eli. Tighter and longer than she should have

"Bye Eli. We need to hang out again." then she looked at Clare and said as sweet as apple pie (if it was made with snow whites poison apples. "You can come too. We are gonna be such good friends."

"Sure." Clare said. She didn't say anything on the way home

"Bye." Clare said and she tried to leave but Eli stopped her

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

"You suck at lying, you know that right?" he told her

"Yeah, but nothing is wrong. I gotta go."  
"Well hey," she looked back "No kiss goodbye?" he said and Clare rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I love you Clare."

"I love you Eli." she wanted him too know that. That was all that mattered. Maybe if he knew that, it could be different this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare was at her locker getting her books out when Eli came up from behind.

"Hey." he said and tried to kiss her but she refused it. "You sure your OK? You didn't pick up your phone, I was gonna give you a ride in." he told her.

"I got one with my mom." she said then she hut her locker and started to leave "I am gonna be late for homeroom." Clare said but Eli gently grabbed her arm

"Please tell me what's up"

"I just don't like hanging out with Amy." Clare said "Its really awkward." Clare looked down

"Why didn't just say something?" Eli said

"Cause I didn't want you to think I was being a paranoid girlfriend." Clare said

"I don't think your being paranoid."

"Good cause I think that Amy still likes you." Clare said "That is why it was awkward." she looked up at Eli and he just laughed

"Come on Clare." he said "Now your being paranoid." he said

"I am not." Clare was hurt

"Look, Amy and I are really close. But it doesn't I want her or she wants me."

"Eli," she began "You don't get it. Jenna and KC" Clare was about to finish but Eli interrupted

"You cant compare me to KC." he said "I would never leave you." he assured her

"Yeah and I bet if I asked KC he would have said the same thing." Clare said

"I can prove to you your being paranoid. Come to the break room with us. You will see we are just friends." Clare looked at and he hugged her "You know you are the only girl for me."

"I know." but Clare wasn't so sure.

…...

"He actually accused me of being paranoid." Clare was complaining to Adam "I mean you saw that skank. She so likes Eli." Clare said

"But Eli said he isn't interested in her." Adam told her "just breathe. And trust him."

"I do trust him. Its little Ms. Not so sunshine." Clare's anger was boiling.

"What are you gonna do?"  
"I have to get him to see that it sucks when I see him with his ex."

"You mean make him jealous?" Adam asked, and Clare's face lit up

"That is perfect." Clare hugged Adam

"Ok, no I was kidding." Adam said

"No its perfect." Clare then thought "Wait. I don't some guy throwing himself at me."

"Well what about Connor? Or Wesley?" Adam suggested "They may do it as a favor. Or what about Dave?"

"No. I think Eli would break them in half." Clare bit her lip "its not I got some hot ex boyfriend that could stand up to Eli.." then Clare just laughed "Boy I am stupid."

"Why?"

"KC."

"KC? As in the ex you cant stand?"

"Yes. Its perfect. KC could take Eli on. And he is pretty good looking. Eli would be so jealous."

Adam thought about it

"How are you gonna get him to it?" Adam asked

"Trust me, KC owes me." Clare smiled.

…...

Clare found KC at his locker. He was good looking, he was tough and he did owe her. And bonus he was single. Clare walked up to KC.

"Hey KC." she punched his shoulder playfully "Pal of mine."

"Not really." KC was confused "We hate each other."

"No. come on. We are besties." Clare smiled

"Ok." KC was still confused

"And friends help each other out." Clare began

"Here it comes." KC said

"I need a favor." Clare asked

"What kind of favor?"  
"I need you to pretend your into me to make Eli jealous."

"What?" KC said "Um no." he began to walk away but Clare stopped him

"Come on KC, you so owe me."

"How?"  
"The test? I let you cheat off of me?" she reminded him

"I knew that one was gonna bite me in the ass."

"Come on." Clare begged "I would do the same for you." KC thought about it. He did owe Clare. And he hated Eli. So it was a win/win.

"Fine, what do I have to do?"  
…...


	4. Chapter 4

"For the record this is the stupidest thing I have ever done for you." KC said

"This is the only thing you have ever done for me" Clare told him as the walked up to the Break Room

"That is not true," KC said

"Name one time you did something for me that you didn't get something out of it in the end?" she challenged

"Um.." Clare laughed

"Exactly."

KC and Clare looked in the window of the Break Room. They saw Eli sitting there with Amy.

"There she is. Little Miss Skank Face." Clare said.

"Wow she is hot." KC said, and Clare hit him in disgust "What she is."

"Ok one. She is out of your league. And two, she is a little slut, who knows what STDs she is carrying." Clare said

"Wow" KC said "Its good thing you aren't jealous."

"I am not." Clare said

"Then why do I have to do this?" KC said

"Cause, we have to make it awkward for him cause its awkward for me." Clare reminded him

"Because your jealous." KC teased

"Fine. I am little jealous."

"A little?" he said trying not to laugh

"Yes." Clare hit him again "Lets just do this. Remember whenever Amy gets a little too close, you do the same to me." she reminds

"Yup. After this we are even. You do not bring up the whole cheating thing ever again, clear?" KC said

"Fine." they shook on it. They entered together. Eli was drinking and he spit out his soda .

"Hey Clare." Eli said unable to process what was happening "And you brought KC." he said "Great."  
"Yeah well KC and I were gonna hang out, and since its not a date I thought why not," she said as simple as possible, Eli looked mad and Clare half smiled.

…...

"Ok what is up?" Eli asked after about two hours

"What do you mean?" Clare playing dumb

"2 days ago you hated KC and now your best friends? What is going on?"

"Well if you can hang out with Amy and it means nothing, why cant I hang out with KC?" she challenged

"Cause KC is all over you." Eli didn't get how Clare couldn't see that

"So is Amy." Clare said

"What?" Eli was confused

"Amy is all over you. It makes me uncomfortable and you don't see it." Clare said and she walked out of the Break Room. Eli followed

"What do you mean?"  
"She is all over you. You don't seem to mind it." Clare said

"Clare don't you trust me?" Eli asked

"Yes. Its her I don't." Clare admitted "After Jenna going after KC," but Eli cut her off

"Clare, KC was interested in Jenna. I am not interested in Amy. At all. That is hardly a fair comparison."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. She may think you are and that could lead her to try something." Clare explained. Eli put his hands on her shoulder's and looked into her eyes.

"Look Clare I love you. Amy is just a friend and I will prove it to you." and Eli brought Clare back inside "Amy will you please explain to Clare that we are just friends?" Eli said and Amy smiled

"Of course." she looked at Clare "Sorry if me being around has made you uncomfortable, but its just I haven't seen Eli in months. I kinda missed him." she said and Clare wanted to believe her. Maybe it was all in her head "In fact I was about to invite you both to a party at my house tomorrow." Amy told them

"We will be there." Eli said and then looked at Clare "That OK?" he asked

"Um sure. Sounds fun." Clare said. Then she saw KC "I better go say bye and tell him the plan is off." she told Eli she walked up to KC

"Are we good?"

"Yup." Clare said smiling "Thanks again."

"No problem." he smiled "Just promise Eli wont be running me over with his hearse in the morning?" KC asked and Clare laughed

"Promise. See you around?"  
"You bet." and KC left. Clare soon left with Eli

"Night." Clare said and kissed him "Sorry about the whole KC thing."

"I wont bring it up if you don't." he promised

"Ok." and they kissed goodnight. Maybe it was all in Clare's head. Clare smiled Eli was her's. Nothing could change that.

…...

Eli picked Clare up in time for the party. As they were driving Eli said

"I cant wait for you to meet everyone. They will love you." Eli assured her

"Your friends are like you and Amy, like." but before Clare could finish Eli said

"Gothic?" Clare shook her head "Yeah. But don't worry they will love you."

"What if I don't fit in? I mean I am so different than them."

"How so?"

"I am little ms. Square Clare. I am a goody goody." Eli laughed

"But that is why I love you. Your you. Just be the amazing Clare I know and you will be fine." as he pulled into Amy's house

"You think?"

"And if you get really uncomfortable we will leave."

"Really?" Clare was already happier.

"Yes." and he parked the car. The walked into the house and half a dozen people yelled

"Eli!" and a bunch of people came up, some hugged and some high fived One guy said

"Oh and this must Clare." he looked up and down and gave Clare the same look that Amy did. One that said Clare wasn't right for Eli. "Amy has told us all about you." Clare felt even more uncomfortable.

"Yes this is my girlfriend Clare meet everyone." and he went on introducing her to everyone.

…...

The longer Clare was there the more she felt out of place. Usually Clare could find someone to talk to but here, there wasn't anyone. She was walking to get a drink when she heard someone say

"Can you believe Eli's girlfriend?"

"I know. She is such a stick in the mud." a girl giggled

"I wonder what he sees in her?"

"I know, I mean Eli and Amy were so perfect for one another. Its a shame." Clare looked at them and they noticed she was standing there.

"Oops." Clare breathed in, her spinning she needed to leave. She searched for Eli. He was sitting with some of his friends

"There she is, where have you been?" Eli asked

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." and he got up and they went off to the side "What's up?"  
"Can we go?" she was trying not to cry

"Why whats wrong?"

"I just feel really uncomfortable here. Can we go?" Eli looked at her

"Ok. Just give me 10 minutes OK?"  
"Ok I gotta go to the bathroom anyways." Clare said and she walked to the bathroom, and as she walked up Amy exited

"Clare. Nice to see you." she was so fake, that it made Clare sick.

"Well I am going to bathroom and then Eli and I are going home."

"You know Clare you seem sweet, its almost a shame."

"What?"  
"Come on, how long do you think Eli is gonna wanna be with Little Miss Prude? You know he isn't a virgin."  
"I know he told me. But he hasn't been pressuring me." Clare said

"Not yet, but Eli is after all human. And hey if one guy wants to leave you for some action, how long do you think it will be before Eli does?"

"How did you know about KC?" Clare was shocked

"Eli told me. When he saw you two walk in together. Face it Clare. Eli is just being a good guy, but he will get bored, and I will be there to spice it up." She laughed and walked away. Clare was on the verge of tears. She picked up her cell and called Adam

"Your gonna do what?" Adam was shocked

"I have to. Its the only way to make sure Eli wont leave me."  
"Clare, its a mistake. You will regret it."

"Adam, you don't get it. You didn't have to watch a guy you really cared about go off with a girl who was everything you weren't. Jenna was a beautiful fun, bouncy cheerleader. I was none of those things. Amy is beautiful, fun, and she has more in common with Eli. What if he does get bored? What if he realizes he likes Amy better? I have to stop that." Clare said

"Please don't."

"No I have to." she told him. "Bye." she hung up and looked again for Eli

"Hey ready?" he said she smiled  
"Yeah." she knew what she had to do. No turning back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Clare was silent the entire time Eli drove her to her house. Once they arrived Clare looked at Eli

"Looks like no one is home." Eli said

"yeah." Clare was scared

"Ok. What is really going on? Cause you were on the verge of tears and now your silent, please, is it still Amy?" Eli asked

"No." she said "I am fine." then she leaned over and kissed Eli. They began to make out. Clare was more into it than she normal would and at first Eli didn't mind. Then he realized that this wasn't Clare

"You sure your OK?" Eli asked

"yeah." she smiled and began to make out some more. Then Eli pulled her off

"Cause we can talk about it."

"No. I don't want to talk." she began to kiss him and Clare pulled Eli into her. She kept on kissing him. As much as Eli was enjoying it said

"Why are you acting like this? What about your vow?" he was concerned

"I thought you would be happy." she was surprised

"I am. Its just this isn't you."

"So what you don't want to have sex with me?" Clare was feeling hurt. Maybe he did want Amy.

"No, its not that, its just." but Clare grabbed her bag,

"You know just forget it! We are done." Clare said. Better she end it now than he do it for someone else. _At least this time I still have my pride. _She thought to herself.

"Clare come on." but she disappeared into her dark house. She didn't even bother to turn any lights. She just went to her room and cried.

…...

After Clare ignoring his calls, he called Adam

"Hey man can you call Clare. She is mad at me and I want to know why." Eli asked

"Did you two do it?" Adam asked in fear

"No. I just asked her what was up and she just dumped me and left." Eli then thought "Wait why would you ask if Clare and I had sex?"

"Cause, um" Adam didn't know what to say

"Adam, why would you know something like that?"

"Because," Adam sighed. He didn't want his best friends mad at each other "She told me. She was at the party and everyone kept on saying that Clare and you weren't a good couple cause she was boring, and then she ran into Amy who basically told her that you would dump her for Amy cause you would want to have sex." Adam breathed in. he realized that was a mouthful "So she thought that if you two had sex, than you wouldn't leave you for Amy, or anyone like Jenna or someone else." Adam finished

"Wow, that whole KC thing really messed her up." he said "Why didn't she just say that?"

"She wanted to, but it isn't like you really wanted to her that."

"True." he hated KC and how he had hurt Clare. But now he understood. "I have to make things right." he thought about it. "I got it. But I will need your help."

…...

Clare was walking to the park the next day. Adam wanted to talk to her in the spot that Clare, Adam, and Eli usually hung out. It was kinda secluded. When she arrived she saw Eli's hearse, with the back open and Eli hanging out the back. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away

"Clare wait up." and she stopped "I am sorry about the last few days with Amy. I really thought we could just be friends. If I knew she would say something like that I would have never have brought you to that party." he said and Clare looked at him weird "Adam told me."

"Remind me to kill him." Clare said

"Come here." and he lead her back to the hearse. Then he went into it "I love you Clare. If this is the only way you believe that I wont leave you," Eli said "Fine." he lay down and said sarcastically "Come on, but please be gentle." he said wincing Clare hit him "So now your rejecting me? I feel so used." Eli joked

"You are such a dork." Clare laughed and Eli sat up and leaned into her "No that is me."

"Come on." he said

"No its true. Amy is fun, she is beautiful and cool. You have more in common with her than you do with me." Clare looked down "Everyone at the party thinks that you would be better off with her." Clare looked at the old carpet in the hearse. Eli cupped her chin

"Who cares? You know why I like you so much?" Clare shook her head "Cause your different. You are brilliant, beautiful, funny and you challenge me every day."

"But I don't want to have sex. Not for a long time."

"I did have sex with Amy. And it ruined us. In fact if we weren't having sex, we were fighting" Eli remembering it "I don't want that to happen to us. So I get it. I understand and I don't want it to ruin us."

"I feel so stupid." Clare half laughed

"Yeah."

"Its just after KC, I mean I thought he was gonna be the one guy I could count on, the one guy who I thought would love me for me. I mean he liked me when I was in the uniform." Clare shook her head "And he got bored and left me. I just didn't know if you would get bored and leave." Clare admitted. Eli smiled and kissed her. "I take it your not bored with me?" Clare asked

"Are you kidding? Where else am I gonna find a English partner who can make me so smart and yet so dumb at the same time?" he joked and Clare kissed him again "If and when we sleep together, it will mean something." he said

"Promise?" Clare said

"Promised." and with that he kissed Clare. They were in the middle of a kiss when Amy came over

"There you are Eli. Sam wanted to know if you wanted to come to his party tonight?"

"No. I am gonna spend time with my girlfriend." he said proudly and Clare just glowed

"Fine." Amy began to walk away.

"Hey Amy?" Clare said

"What?" she turned around and Clare punched her in the face.

"Ow, my tooth. You broke my tooth!" it wasn't that broken it was a little chipped. Eli laughed

"Yeah, and next time I will just kick your ass." Clare said "Bye now." she walked over to Eli and Amy stormed off

"Oh yeah. You are so the girl for me." he kissed her. Clare felt for the first time in a relationship where she could completely be herself and not have to worry about anything. That was such a freeing feeling that she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.


End file.
